Un appel
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Deux femmes attendent un coup de fil. L'une car elle pourra rentrer chez elle après et l'autre car il lui dira si sa vengeance est accomplie.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à Tsugumi Ohba sauf Rima.

**Titre:** Un appel.

**Résumer:** Deux femmes attendent un coup de fil. L'une car elle pourra rentrer chez elle après et l'autre car il lui dira si sa vengeance est accomplie.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le téléphone devant elle, la femme attendait un appel. Même si elle ne le montrait pas sur son visage blanc, elle était très inquiète. Il y avait tant de failles dans le plan de Near. Elle espérait pour l'albinos qu'il les avait vues et corrigées. Une seule erreur lui serait fatale et Mello n'était plus là pour agir sans réfléchir et faire encore pencher la balance en faveur de celui qu'il avait surnommé « Boule de Neige ». Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Le blond devait enrager là-haut de voir que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été prévu par N et anticipé. Pas de doute, il devait détester ça. Elle avait été la première surprise quand Near l'avait appelée pour qu'elle lui donne tout ce que L avait rassemblé sur Kira après quatre ans de silence. Personne ne savait où elle était et N l'avait trouvé. Le digne héritier de L. Le nouveau L.<p>

Son portable sonna faisant sursauter la brune. Elle le sortit et soupira, déçue. Un simple message de son opérateur. Elle ricana intérieurement. La bêtise de certains était innommable. Elle était au Japon, sans rire. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle y allait en achetant son billet et en arrivant il y a deux semaines. Vraiment. Encore une information capital. Pas la peine de la déranger pour une information pareil, elle n'a qu'à ouvrit sa fenêtre pour l'avoir. Le premier imbécile venu peut avoir cette information et elle est une surdouée.

- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit pour la cinquantième fois la jeune fille devant elle. Raven, je peux te poser une question ?

« Je préférerai que tu me laisses tranquille, tu ne veux pas te pendre ? » pensa la brune.

- Bien entendu, dit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?

- La mort de Kira.

- Ah…

Quatre mots. Quatre mots que Rima avait attendu pendant quatre longues années. Quatre mots qui lui auraient coûtée la vie si Misa était encore le deuxième Kira. Mais aujourd'hui, la blonde était qu'une simple idiote femme-enfant. Rien d'autre. L'idole n'avait même pas les clefs de sa survie entre ses mains. Un sourie moqueur apparut sur le visage de Raven.

« Pauvre petite poupée manipulable. Si tu savais que ton cher Light ne sortira pas vivant de là-bas, tu arrêteras de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi. Je devrais peut-être te le dire, ça pourrait être divertissant. »

- Je m'ennuie.

- Tu te répètes.

-Tu peux me parler de toi ?

« Peux-tu sauter par la fenêtre ? Tu rendras service à l'humanité et je t'en seras très reconnaissante. Seul un homme a tout su de moi et Kira l'a tué »

- Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Tu crois que Light me demandera en mariage ce soir ?

« C'est beau l'espoir, ma belle. De un, il ne t'aime pas il veut même te remplacer. De deux, normalement, dans trois heures il est sur une table d'autopsie. »

- Surement.

- Pourquoi tu soupires à chaque une de mes questions ?

« Car tu as un anglais lamentable, que tu me fatigues et que tu es plus stupide que tes pieds. Va t'acheter un cerveau, tu te rendras service. »

-J'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini.

-Moi aussi, Light me délaisse trop. Tu recommences à soupirer.

« C'est normal que je soupire, ça fait plus de quatre ans que j'attends ce moment et je suis là à te surveiller au lieux d'être là-bas avec Near. »

Rima regarda le téléphone devant elle comme si sa seule volonté pouvait le faire sonner. Il marchait et rien. Pas un son. Pourtant l'appareil était fonctionnel. Elle en était sûre à 99,99 %, le 0,01 étant la marge d'erreur toujours possible.

- Tu devrais te trouver un mec. Quoiqu'avec ton look, ce n'est pas facile, on dirait que tu es en deuil.

« Je suis en deuil, Kira a tué Lawliet. »

- L'homme que j'aimais a été tué par Kira il y a quatre ans. Depuis, je ne porte plus que des couleurs de deuil. Mais bon.

« Je la hais. Je la hais car elle me regarde avec un regard qui veut dire « Et alors ». Tu verras quand tu apprendras la mort de Light comment tu réagiras. Tu verras ma souffrance, alors arrêtes de me regarder avec un regard qui me dit de tourner la page, Mademoiselle l'égoïste. »

- Je m'ennuie.

- Et alors, que veux-tu que j'y fasse. C'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Lis un livre, ordonna la brune en jetant un ouvrage à la blonde.

- C'est trop compliqué.

- C'est un livre pour enfant de cinquième.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce que je peux être cruche des fois.

« Juste des fois ? Tu es quiche tout le temps. Pas étonnant que tu aimes le seul homme qui fait semblant de ne pas remarquer que tu es un peu simple. »

Rima ouvrit son livre. Plus de mille pages. Au moins, elle pouvait s'occuper même si elle n'avait pas envi de lire. Non, elle avait envi d'y aller et de voir des ses yeux ce qui se passait là-bas. Mais Near avait dit non. Il avait dit qu'elle était trop impliquée et qu'elle risquait d'abattre Light avant le bon moment.

Le téléphone sonna.

La brune prit le combinet. Son cœur battait si vite. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le bon appel. Elle avait peur que Near ait échoué. Elle avait peur d'entendre Kira à l'autre bout du fil, même si c'était improbable. Le portable de la femme avait eut le message « Mello est mort » encore trop ressèment pour qu'elle soit sereine.

- Raven, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- C'est fini.

- Bravo… L.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes de bonheur. Maintenant, tout était fini. Elle écouta encore un peu la tonalité avant de se tourner vers Misa. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Une chance qu'elle était douée pour faire passer des larmes de joie pour les larmes de peine car sinon, elle passera pour un monstre. Light était mort. Et Near était devenu L.


End file.
